Crimson Stain
by XO Loki's Angel OX
Summary: Something just isn't right with that Zoro guy, and Ace has a feeling that things will go from bad to worse. AceXLuffy. AU. Lemon. Shot story, only a few chapters. What now?
1. Homecoming

**Crimson Stain  
><strong>**By: Me!**

**Oh my goodness, my first One Piece fan fiction, and it's an AceXLuffy story. Why AceXLuffy? because I'm currently obsessed with the brothers and Oda's artstyle. Of course I'm gonna see some yaoi pictures somewhere on the net while browsing randomly. That, and I'm a sucker for romance. Combine both and BAM! You get this.**

**I just want to dedicate this story to my friend Alex. For this story will probably give her nightmares because I am exploiting her pirate series, and I love to give her hell because she reads my yaoi stories, even when she's not a yaoi fan herself. :) Alex, you don't have to read this if you don't want to XD and I know I'll get crap from you eventually about this, if you even read this**

** Summary: Something just isn't right with that Zoro guy, and Ace has a feeling that things will go from bad to worse.**

**WARNING! Blood, violence, lemon, angst, romance, etc. etc. if you don't like cursing, get the hell out of here. If you don't like any of the previously stated, well that sucks for you. Thus why this is rated M.**

**Quick summary. I don't want a length one due to the fact I didn't want this to be a chapter story, but knowing me, I just keep typing and then suddenly come to a stop. Whoops! Another chapter for this supposed-to-be one-shot! **

**I'm keeping everything vague so you can use your imagination for most things. This will be a shot story, hopefully, two/three chapters. Five at the most. I just want a simple story this time around.**

**Well here we go! Starting another adventure because I felt I didn't need to study for my Geography test, and wanted to write a yaoi story instead! Go figure.**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

* * *

><p>Dark crimson blood. Splattered. Flesh broken, warmth receding, last minute thoughts rushing through his head. What did he do to deserve this? No, he wouldn't think of it. What is done, is done. There is no taking back the wounds. All he could think about was <em>him<em>. Gripping the bed sheets, he rolled over to position himself to sit, but the stab wound cut deep and only gushed more blood as he moved. His head spun ridiculously fast. His vision was turning white, but he was determined to make it. He couldn't die here. Not here. Not in _his_ home. It was bad enough he tainted the man's favorite sheets with his dirty blood. All he could do was clench his teeth and make it to the nearest phone.

He eased himself to his feet, his legs feeling weak at the knees, threatening to collapse under his weight. He managed to waddle over to the bedroom door, breathing heavily as he continued towards the kitchen.

Blood smeared everywhere, leaving imprints of his hands, side, and feet everywhere. He thrust most of his weight onto the counter so he could reach the phone with his good hand. With shaky hands he managed to grip the phone, dripping blood into its base. It was hard pressing the two familiar buttons due to the blood that slicked his fingers. He sucked in a deep breath before he felt himself slipping off the counter, falling to the hard linoleum floor like a brick. He sucked in a breath, biting his tongue so he wouldn't scream bloody murder. He had landed on his right side, right on the wound that was located on his lower back. He rolled to his stomach, trying to fight back the tears as he fumbled to reach for the phone once more. He managed to grip it tightly, his sight now fading in and out more frequently. He finally pressed the last number, pressing the receiver to his bloodied ear. A woman's voice answered.

He was fighting unconsciousness as he explained what had happened. "We'll be sending an ambulance to your location right away sir. Please stay on the phone until help arrives." She replied blankly.

"Fuck…" he muttered, trying to push himself up into a sitting position. His blood continued to seep from the many wounds on his body, dripping onto the floor. He gently ran a hand through his hair, taking in another breath.

"I'm…so tired…" he muttered into the phone.

"Sir, please stay with me. Help will arrive at your apartment shortly." He glanced up at the dull tan ceiling, his vision now obscured by heart filled tears.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" he chanted, his voice cracking. The woman began her familiar chant into his ear, but now it felt like a distant voice. "What have I done…to you….Luffy?" he asked softly, his body beginning to slide to his left. The phone fell from his hand, landing on the floor in front of him, but to him, he couldn't hear it, let alone see where it landed.

Slowly darkness crept on his eyes, numbing his senses as his thoughts still erratically bounced within his mind, slowly being dragged down by unconsciousness.

_Luffy._

_Luffy…_

_I'm so sorry…I won't protect you…please…live…_

_Also…._

_I..._

_Have always…._

_Loved you…_

_Luffy…_

* * *

><p>Six days before….<p>

"MEEAAAT!" shouted a loud voice as the man threw open the door. A wide smile spread across his face as he rushed into the small café and claiming his favorite bar stool in front of the grill. Another man rounded the corner, coming from inside the storage closet. He wore a sharp white cooking apron, with a matching white long sleeved shirt, and dark black pants and shined shoes. His sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, making it easier to handle foods. His blonde hair parted on his left side, revealing only his left eye and a curled eyebrow. His smile widened as he watched his old friend spin in a circle on his chair. "Sanji, give me meat."

Sanji chuckled softly as he walked over to the fridge, pulling out large chunks of steak. With a swift flick of his wrist, he tossed the steak onto the fiery grill, landing with a loud hiss. "Calm down Luffy. If I had known you were heading here early, it would have been done by now." A loud growl filled the busy café. A couple of women stood, heading towards the door. Sanji quickly turned to them, giving them a nod of the head. "Please come again, and I hope you have a beautiful day, but not as beautiful as you young ladies." He said smoothly, leaning on the counter. The women turned to each other and giggled before waving goodbye.

Luffy sighed loudly, placing his chin on the counter with a clear frown on his face as his stomach roared once more. "Saaaan~ji…I'm huuuu~ngry. The man whined.

The door rang once more, and loud footsteps echoed as they came closer to the bar. The loud muttering of the customers stopped, suddenly dropping to low whispers. The footsteps stopped right behind Luffy, who was too busy whining to notice the person behind him. Sanji smiled, chuckling at the idiot's oblivious nature. The man behind him began to clear his throat to gain Luffy's attention, but Luffy continued whining and taking in deep breaths smelling the delicious spices of Sanji's cooking.

Suddenly with swift and smooth movements, a muscular arm wrapped around the young man's neck, tightening his hold as Luffy tried to make an attempt to escape. "What the hell!" Luffy shouted, clawing at the arm that held him. Luffy struggled to breathe as a husky breath blew into his ear. Suddenly, another hand began to rub hard against his scalp, the friction hurting Luffy's head.

"So, you're not going to greet your brother you haven't seen in over two months? You were always a shitty boy." The familiar voice chuckled. Luffy stopped struggling, a large grin cracking his face.

"Ace!" he yelled with excitement. Sanji shook his head as he turned to grab more large meat from his fridge.

Ace finally released his grip on the boy, only to be tackled in a tight embrace. Ace happily laughed as Luffy wrapped his legs around his waist, holding on as if his life depended on it. He gently patted Luffy's back in comfort before returning the tight squeeze. Luffy pulled away far enough to look into the older D's eyes. "Your back!" he exclaimed excitedly before smashing his lips to Ace's forehead. Ace couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment. He could feel the stares of the onlookers in the café, and it didn't please him any.

"Luffy," Sanji called out, turning over the first few meat, "Let Ace sit. I'm sure he's had a rough time getting here." Luffy pouted, hugging Ace tightly in protest. Ace's heart began to beat that familiar erratic beating in his chest again. He hadn't felt it beat this odd or fast since he last saw the Monkey boy. Ace took his seat next to Luffy's chair and slowly Luffy slid off and into his own. Nothing in the world made Ace happier than seeing Luffy's wide grin.

"So, where did you go this time! Did you go across the sea?" he asked eagerly, "Did you ride a ship? Was it huge? Come on Ace!" He asked eagerly, shaking his brother's arm. Ace leaned on the counter, laughing at the younger man's eagerness.

"Slow down. I did get to ride a ship." He began. He took his time explaining his expedition, going into detail about the ships he was on to please Luffy's ears. All the while the boy's grin never shrank, even when Ace told them his unexpected run in with an enemy.

"Bon appetite." Sanji declared as he placed two large plates in front of the D brothers. Both immediately stopped in the mist of their conversation and began to plow through their food. As Ace shoved an extremely large piece of meat in his mouth, he suddenly collapsed into his plate, potatoes shoved up his nose, and steak sauce on his eyelids. A few people in the café gasped, getting up to see if Ace was alright. The others, who knew the man, knew that this was an odd habit of his, and were able to calm the others down. Sanji sighed, taking a wooden spoon and smacking the man upside the head. Ace immediately bolted upright, rubbing his head. "Ow, you bastard! What was that for!"

Sanji's eyes twitched with irritation. "You fell asleep in your food again, idiot. Don't go scaring my customers." With that, he went back into the kitchen to go wash the spoon. Luffy bursted in laughter, almost choking on some food in the process, "You too Luffy!" Sanji warned.

After they had fourths on the meat, both men leaned back satisfied. Luffy chuckled, "Sanji you're the best!"

Sanji knew that it wasn't much of a compliment, especially from a man, but he appreciated the flattery nonetheless. It pleased him to see so much of his food actually be eaten with gusto. If it weren't for Luffy, this business of his wouldn't have so many customers.

"No problem. Just remember not to laugh while you're eating next time." He said, beginning to prepare another customer's order. Ace threw an arm around Luffy's shoulders, bringing him to his chest in a tight hug.

"Let's go Luffy. I want to go sleep."

Luffy's smile widened once more, quickly standing and dragging his brother with him. "Ok! Let's go! Thanks again Sanji!" the blonde man nodded, and soon the two men were out the door.

* * *

><p>Luffy fumbled with his keys before he successfully opened the door. He jumped inside and quickly turned around, watching Ace place his hat on a hook and his bag on the ground, a familiar habit Ace had begun a long ago, and one Luffy had greatly missed watching. Ace gave a loud yawn, raising his arms above his head. His unbuttoned shirt revealed the muscular torso under it. Luffy noticed that Ace had gained even more muscle and was more defined and toned. He even had a slight tan that encased his muscles in a beautiful light bronze skin color. Luffy's heart skipped a beat, his stomach beginning to flutter with butterflies. Ace's arms fell and his eyes slowly wandered to his brother's, his smile spreading smoothly over his lips. "I'm gonna take a quick nap, then we can do something tonight, okay?" he asked, kicking off his shoes.<p>

Luffy whined, quickly stepping over to Ace, "How long are you staying this time?" he asked eagerly. He dreaded the answer, but at the same time he wanted to hear those reassuring words, the words saying he was really here to stay this time.

Ace's face fell a bit, before smiling a smaller smile. Luffy knew that expression all too well.

Luffy's heart sank. He dropped his head and collapsed over onto the couch. Ace followed quickly behind. "Luffy. Oi, Luffy! You know I can't help it. It's part of my job!" Ace watched as his brother looked pathetic alone on the couch. He sighed, sitting on top of Luffy's back. Luffy groaned from the sudden weight, but remained silent. "Luffy, if you want to know, I am home for more than two weeks this time. And, my next trip isn't even a month long." Luffy stiffened underneath him.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked curiously. Ace removed the signature straw hat off of Luffy and sat it on the coffee table. He then slipped between him and the back of the couch, throwing an arm around his brother's waist, gently rubbing his lower back in a hypnotizing motion. Luffy slowly turned onto his side to face Ace. His eyes pierced Ace, making the older brother feel weak. He gave a reassuring smile, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Luffy's.

"I'm positive. I made sure I even took time off to celebrate your birthday." Luffy's face instantly lit up, and he wrapped himself as close to his brother's body as possible. Ace's heart began beating fast, and he worried that Luffy would be able to feel his heart it was beating so hard.

Luffy began laughing in delight, and Ace couldn't help but join in. "Ace, you're amazing." He said happily before tucking his head underneath Ace's chin. Ace took in a deep breath of his brother's hair. It smelt like sweat and the warm spring air outside. Ace always liked that about Luffy. Luffy always smelt like the seasons; during winter he smelt like firewood, the spring he was sakura blossoms, summer he smelt like the ocean, and fall he had an alluring mix of rain and the sun. Ace held him tighter, basking in his brother's warmth. "Ace?"

"yeah?" he muttered, feeling himself beginning to doze.

"Welcome home."

Home. The word made him feel at ease. He was home, and for more than three days, unlike the last time he came home. Luffy refused to say goodbye to him as they stood in the airport. Luffy refused to answer his next few phone calls as well. He was stubborn, but Ace understood his pain. He would have hated it too if Luffy suddenly had to leave after just coming home.

"Thanks Luffy." He whispered. He was sure Luffy didn't hear, because he could hear his snoring.

* * *

><p>Ace slowly began shake off sleep later that afternoon. He found Luffy still had a death grip on his shirt, his hot breath blowing across his collarbone. His right foot had wrapped around Ace's waist, he foot resting right below his ass. He took in another deep inhale of his scent. It calmed him, but at the same time sent his heart racing. He leaned his head forward and kissed the side of his brother's forehead. "Luffy…" he whispered gently. Luffy was of course dead asleep, and only snorted before continuing his snoring. He chuckled before sighing.<p>

With a swift movement, he pushed the Monkey boy off the couch, landing like a log onto the carpeted floor. It didn't surprise him when Luffy's snoring still continued. "Oi, Luffy!" Ace called out as he sat up. "Let's go get food. I'm hungry." Luffy instantly sat up, stretching his arms.

"Food?" he asked bluntly. Ace snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. He ruffled his brother's hair before standing.

"Yeah. Food." He stood, striding towards the bathroom. "Is there anything else you want to do while we're out?"

Luffy slowly stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "We need more food…" he shouted, heading towards his bedroom to grab his small backpack.

"What kind of food?" Luffy heard his brother reply. Luffy flopped back onto the couch, kicking his feet with impatience.

"Meat." He bluntly replied. Ace sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. He placed his hands on his hips with a look of disappointment.

"Let me guess, Sanji had to feed you while I was gone?" Luffy's eyes slowly drifted to the left, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"N-n-no, no…I cooked…a lot…" Ace sighed. Another person he would have to thank for saving Luffy's hide.

"I guess we can do some grocery shopping. But, first dinner comes first." Luffy's face lit up as he hopped onto his feet.

"Yeah! Food!" He cheered.

They ended up going to Sanji's café again. He cooked them their favorites, and once they had their fill they found themselves drifting towards the beach. It was late, and the sun was setting on the horizon. They settled on the wooden dock, kicking their bare feet into the blue waters. Luffy and Ace enjoyed their evening far after the sun had set. "Luffy, we probably should head home. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Shi shi shi." Luffy laughed. "Ok!" he surprisingly agreed. They stood and began their long trek home. They stopped at a local store and bought ice cream for dessert. Luffy had opened the door, not noticing the man on the other side. "Ace, you really-oof!" he rammed his shoulder into the man's hard torso, and even knocked him back a few feet. Luckily he managed to catch himself.

"Luffy! Sir, are you alright?" Ace asked quickly. Luffy rubbed his head in confusion. He didn't think he did something wrong. In fact he blamed the man for knocking a part of his ice cream onto the ground. So he stood puffing his cheeks in frustration.

"Yeah…I'm fine." The man said with a long sigh. A chill vibrated up Luffy's spine.

He hadn't heard that voice in years. Luffy's eyes immediately glanced up into the dark eyes of the man. He almost dropped his ice cream in surprise. As the man straightened his jacket, he was suddenly jumped, long thin legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but the man recognized the familiar body that clung to him desperately. "Luffy…" the man muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around the young Monkey. Ace stood stunned, not knowing what to make of this….this scene, of the sudden pang that vibrated through his chest.

"Zoro!" Luffy squealed in delight.

"Zo…zoro?" Ace asked confused. It was a few minutes before Luffy pulled away, giving him a very wide smile.

The same smile that he had given Ace when he returned just that afternoon.

Ace felt his mind racing, and anger beginning to boil. "Luffy." He said sharply, eyeing the green haired man.

Luffy only ignored his brother, giving Zoro another hug. Eventually Zoro placed him back on his feet, and Luffy returned to eating his ice cream. "What happened to your eye?" he asked curiously.

Ace smacked him upside the head. "Don't be rude Luffy." He turned to Zoro, "Sorry, don't tell the idiot. He's been stupid all afternoon." Luffy stuck out his tongue, but Zoro chuckled, placing a hand on his hip.

"It's alright. I got into a sword fight. Nothing too horrible." He said rather bluntly. It sort of ticked Ace off how the tall man acted. Luffy laughed.

"That's just like you Zoro." He said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Luffy, don't ask so many questions."

"I'm coming back home for a bit. Taking a break from training before I head out again." Luffy's face lit up with delight.

"Really! You learned more sword moves, right?" Zoro smirked, and with a blink of an eye, he drew his sword. Ace didn't process what had happened until after Zoro sheathed his sword. The ice cream cone Luffy was holding, along with his shirt, were cut into several pieces. Everything hit the ground with a soft thud, and Luffy stood there staring at the scraps with wide eyes.

Anger rippled inside Ace. "What the hell man!" Ace shouted, tossing his own frozen treat to the side. Zoro lifted an eyebrow. "You could have done some serious damage you dumbass!" He quickly sidestepped in front of Luffy, throwing his arms out. "What if you missed and cut his chest open! Huh? What-"

"That was so coooooo~l~" Luffy shouted excitedly, stepping around Ace. He stood and stared at Zoro with amazement. "Do it again!" he said eagerly, bouncing like a little kid. Ace growled, grabbing Luffy by the wrist.

"We're going." He barked. "Zoro, good day." And with a swift tug, he began dragging Luffy with him. Luffy pouted, trying to stand up.

"But, Ace! I haven't seen him in forever!" he complained.

"I'll drop by your house tomorrow Luffy!" Zoro called out. Ace picked up his pace, almost at a jogging pace by the time he reached the end of the block. Luffy laughed loudly.

"Ok!" he shouted eagerly, waving his free arm frantically.

Neither said a word until Ace threw Luffy onto the couch in frustration. Luffy blinked a few times, staring up at his stressed out brother. It wasn't like Ace to be so angry about something that Luffy thought was trivial. Little did Luffy know what was racing through the older brother's mind. Ace sucked in air sharply before exhaling loudly, partly calming his anger. "How do you know…Zoro?" saying the name tasted bitter in his mouth.

Luffy chuckled, rubbing his head with a wide grin. "He saved me."

"He did what?" Ace asked in disbelief. He crossed his arms, not liking where this was heading.

Luffy puckered his lips in thought for a moment. "Remember a few years ago, how Gramps threw me in the ocean for some training?" Ace nodded. Another incident that plagued his mind since he happened to be away at the time due to his job, "Yeah, well I sort of drifted a ways, and Zoro saved me."

"In the middle of the ocean?"

Luffy giggled, "It was a part of his training at the time. Good thing too. Gramps wouldn't have saved me." Luffy remarked bitterly, leaning back on the couch.

Ace sighed. "He really did save you then?"

Luffy's smile said it all. Luffy couldn't lie, and he definitely wouldn't lie about something like this, especially when Gramps was involved.

But, something pulled at Ace's heart that didn't feel right. Something was fishy about this whole mess, _especially_ with that Zoro guy. He seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't just drop by randomly, especially with the determined kind of aura that practically cloaked the man.

Ace pinched the bridge of his nose, turning towards the bedroom. "Whatever. I'll deal with this tomorrow…" he muttered to himself, "You coming to bed Luffy?"

Luffy quickly trotted behind him, and tackled the man as soon as he entered the bedroom, collapsing to the floor. Ace didn't complain, but instead whacked him on top of the head, crawling to the bed and spreading himself wide on top of the mattress. As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard Luffy crawl into bed as well, using Ace's stomach as his pillow. "Good night Ace…" he mumbled, and not ten seconds later his snoring filled the quiet apartment.

"Good night…Luffy." Ace whispered back. The uneasy feeling finally settled in his mind, forcing his eyes open and his mind to wander. He slowly felt his hand find its way to Luffy's forehead. He ran his fingers over his soft skin. He missed the familiar feeling of his brother's skin. It was surprisingly soft for the kind of lifestyle they lived. He gently ran his fingers through his hair. He could tell he needed a bath, but it wasn't horribly greasy. He probably was in the sun all morning. He continued to just pet his brother's hair, and slowly his own eyes began to fall until they were shut and his mind was finally at rest for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Yes I did. Did what? Nothing! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! But, seriously. I should probably sleep since it's midnight and I actually have to get up in the morning...*sigh*<strong>

**But, please! Feel free to comment! I want to know your thoughts on the story, my writing, etc. whatever you feel! It really does inspire me to write. and it always makes my day when I get a review! : D :D Have a great day you guys!**


	2. Power of Emotions

**Crimson Stain  
>By me!<strong>

**I really should learn to get homework done before writing these stories. First, I start this story because I didn't want to study, and now I did this chapter because I didn't want to type a paper! Go me.**

**Anywho, Thanks you all for reading my stories and reviewing and whatnot. Made my crappy day today reading some of the reviews! :D I just wanted to let you know that I do appreciate it! I love to hear your guys' opinions!**

**Warning: M for Mature content; blood violence, lemon, boy on boy, etc. **

**Warning: I do NOT own these characters. None. They are Oda's beautiful creation!**

**Well, onward!**

**Chapter 2: Power of Emotions (cheesy title, I know but I can't think of anything else that would fit XD )**

* * *

><p>That night Ace slept with an eased mind, as well as Luffy. The comfort of knowing Ace was within reach brought back that familiar warmth, that feeling that everything was back in its right place. Although it wasn't the first time that Ace had been gone, it was sure hard to get used to, especially when Luffy respected his brother so dearly.<p>

The younger boy's snoring still rang through the apartment until the early afternoon. Neither man having set an alarm, and neither of them cared in the first place.

Ace was the first to wake, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The first thing he did was look around, forgetting where he was in the first place. "Damn…that was good sleep." He muttered. He stretched, releasing a loud yawn before searching for Luffy. Luffy's head had managed to get snagged under Ace's knee, while his own legs dangled off the side of the bed. Ace stared a moment at the sleeping figure. He had always thought he looked more childish out of the two of them. Not because he was younger, but because that was how he had always seen him: a younger brother. The weak and childish boy he met so long ago. A small smile crept on his face as he recalled that one fateful day.

"Ace…" Luffy muttered, rolling onto his side, still under Ace's knee, and continuing his snoring. Ace finally removed his leg from his brother, and sighed. He reached out, gently patting the Monkey boy's head before ruffling his hair.

"You're a good kid Luffy…" he muttered. With a sudden swift kick to the gut, Ace knocked his brother off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "but only when you're sleeping."

The snoring finally subsided, but was quickly replaced by a loud whine, "Ace! What the hell was that for?" Ace crawled off the bed, heading out towards the kitchen, not stopping to give him a glance.

"We need to go shopping today Luffy. We forgot to do it last night." Portgas called out from the fridge. The sight of the barren refrigerator made his stomach growl in protest, "And, it looks like we'll be eating out for breakfast as well."

"Let's go to Sanji's café!" Luffy called out excitedly. The malice Luffy harbored towards Ace hardly lasted a minute, and soon Luffy had already changed shorts, and was pulling on a shirt as he stumbled into the kitchen. Ace turned to see his brother in time.

It always surprised him to see how fast Luffy was changing. This time around though, he didn't gain muscle, but instead taller, and his bone structure thicker. He knew the kid had muscles underneath his skin, but because of his build, it wasn't often someone could see the defined and rippled muscles besides his obvious six pack.

One thing was for certain though: this weak looking boy always drew his eye.

Most of the time it was due to his stupidity, but even so, he always found his sight lingering just a tad longer than normal these days. Maybe he was just impressed with how Luffy was changing…

"Ace! Let's go! Food! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy chanted, swinging his backpack onto his shoulders, marching around the living room with arms up high and a wide smile on his face.

…But…then again…

"Let's goooo~ I'm so hungry…."

A smile crept onto his face as he shut the fridge door. "You've never really had patience." He muttered, taking his time to walk past him and into the bedroom.

Luffy had practically destroyed his closet to search for a clean shirt. "Idiot!" he muttered, tossing the clothes back into the closet before grabbing a random shirt from his drawer.

Just as he finished pulling his shirt on, Luffy began parading around him in excitement. Irritation began to rattle his thoughts until he finally unleashed his fist across Luffy's head. Luffy stumbled back a ways, rubbing the new bump with care.

"Idiot! Knock it off!" Ace growled, staring down at his little brother. Luffy immediately sucked in his lips with wide eyes, nodding. Ace finally calmed down, ruffling his brother's hair as he walked past him towards the door. "Let's go Luffy. We have to get food for dinner."

"Meat!"

* * *

><p>They marched all over town, searching for various foods to fill their fridge. They finally came across a restaurant and ate, but Ace realizing how much they ate exceeded the money in their wallet, they stuffed their faces for the last time, and ran like a bat out of hell. That is after they paused to thank the chef for their meal.<p>

When they finally lost him, they stopped, attempting to catch their breaths. Luffy immediately began laughing, and soon Ace joined in. They earned looks of disbelief from the crowd nearby. Ace threw an arm over his brother, and bent over, still laughing hard.

Eventually their laughter died, and they straightened up, clasping the other's hands. "Shi shi shi. That brings back so many good times." Luffy said nostalgically. Ace nodded in agreement. It had been a long time since they dined and dashed. Nowadays, Ace tried to stay clear of that sort of low act due to his job, but at that moment, it felt so in the moment; it made him feel a bit more alive.

"Well, let's take these back to the apartment. We don't want the meat to go bad." Ace said, heaving the heavy bags in his hands. Luffy rubbed the back of his head in wonder, a curious gaze on his face. Ace paused, not hearing his brother's steps behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked quizzically.

"Meat can't go bad. It's too good to eat." He complained before grabbing his share of food. Ace chuckled.

"Idiot. All food can go bad."

"Really?" Luffy exclaimed, almost dropping his food.

The entire way home, they continued talking about meat, and all the different ways to grill, cook, eat, etc. etc. The talk made both the D. brother's stomach growl. Luffy sighed, "I'm hungry Ace…Make me a bento." He said, dragging his feet into the apartment. He dropped his food onto the floor, walking over and collapsing onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Make it a pirate's bento. With lots and lots of meat." He chuckled, imagining his favorite blue bento filled with his favorite foods, just the way Sanji would prepare it.

Ace quickly placed his bags onto the counter, and went back to retrieve Luffy's. "Sorry Luffy. We have to make this food last for a bit. I don't get paid for a while."

"Whyyyyy~" Luffy whined, jumping up from the couch. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, jumping up so he sat on the counter, watching his brother go about putting away food. He had reached out several times for a piece of steak, only to be swatted away, and scolded.

Ace then finally began to prepare their lunches. He decided on sandwiches, so they could just keep it simple.

There came a sudden loud knock. "Luffy, go see who it is, but don't answer." His brother warned. Slowly that man's voice echoed through his head. _I'll drop by your house tomorrow Luffy! _Ace froze, turning his gaze towards the front door. Luffy was beginning to turn the knob, his stupid grin on his face. "Luffy!" He called out, dropping his knife. He quickly bounded to the door, his left arm stretched out to stop its advance.

It was too late.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out in excitement.

His stomach dropped like a bomb inside of himself. He froze, wide eyed as he watched Luffy take a step towards the opening. He couldn't see the men from this angle due to how far Luffy opened the door. _Why the hell is he here and now?_ Ace's mind began to boil.

"Sorry Luffy. I'm not a man, thank you." What?...what the hell? A woman's voice? Ace quickly reached out for the door and pulled it back even further. There, a familiar woman with orange hair stood. She wore a low V-neck blue top that revealed too much cleavage, with a short jean skirt, revealing all of her curves. Her tattoo was clearly visible, as well the upset stare she gave Luffy.

Ace watched for a moment as Luffy just stood and stared at the woman. Nami crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in question. He finally just sighed, and grabbed the door, closing it in her face. "No Zoro…" he muttered, collapsing over onto the couch once more. For a moment, Ace felt relieved. Then the scene replayed in his head. He had never seen him give this sort of reaction to anyone. He was sure not even Garp had seen this kind of reaction from the boy. It was somehow…heartbreaking to Portgas. Ace quickly opened the door.

"Luffy, don't be rude to your friends." He yelled over to his brother. He turned to Nami and smiled, bowing in an apology. "Sorry Luffy was rude and slammed the door in your face. I hope you can forgive his actions. He's been a bit on the edgy side these last few days." He stood back up and watched Nami's expression relax as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's alright. It really isn't surprising that he did that."

Ace gestured inside. "Would you like some tea? We just bought some good green tea this afternoon." She nodded, taking a step inside, slipping off one of her heels.

"Luffy!" she called out.

"Yeah?" he asked as he sat up, a pinky in his nose. With a quick flick, she chucked the shoe directly into the center of his head, knocking Luffy onto the floor.

"Next time, don't slam the door in my face you idiot!" she yelled, marching over to grab her shoe again. Luffy began whining, rubbing his forehead. She left him abandoned on the floor, waltzing over to the kitchen with a high elegance around her. Ace just chuckled, following her to grab the kettle and cups. Nami leaned onto the counter, glancing over the counter tops and into the living room, where Luffy had crawled back onto the couch and flicked on the tv. She sighed. "I'm so glad you're home." She said with a heavy sigh. Ace raised an eyebrow in amusement, placing the kettle on the stove. "He's been down recently. I don't know what's getting into that guy."

"Is that why you came over?" she silently nodded.

"I've been coming over every other day for the past four weeks. He won't talk about it, so he's been sulking just like that every time I'm over. Once the fridge went empty, he never really left the house, or ate…I guess I should say eat as much as he usually does." She leaned on her fist, gazing at her friend. "I had to convince Sanji to give Luffy a free meal a day so he didn't starve or stay locked up in this jailhouse." I turned my eyes towards Luffy.

"So that's why Luffy didn't pay yesterday." Nami nodded. The kettle began to rumble loudly.

"I had asked Usopp to do this instead of me, but he's out of town and won't be back for another few weeks. I've had to waste my breaks babysitting this fool."

"Ace, is lunch ready?" Luffy called out, his gaze still aiming at the tv.

"Get your ass up and get it!" Nami scolded. Luffy was instantly up, waiting on the opposition side of the counter for his food. Ace returned to cutting up the lettuce before stacking the sandwich a reasonable size to sedate his hunger for a while. He placed them on plates, and then offered one to Nami, who refused. Ace shrugged, handing Luffy his plate before turning to stop the screaming kettle.

Ace and Nami placed themselves at the small square table located near their kitchen/living room area. They both watched with awe as Luffy practically swallowed his food whole, his gaze on the tv.

"So, I'm assuming from Luffy's greeting, that Zoro is back in town?" she asked him, her eyes wary as her cup touched her lips. He had to hold back the sudden urge to punch through the table. Ace gripped his shorts under the table instead, taking a drink from the tea.

"Yeah," he replied bluntly. He leaned back, trying to seem more casual. "We ran into him last night outside a store. He was apparently lost." Luffy suddenly burst out laughing hysterically, before being cut short due to food almost lodging in his throat. Neither two reacted physically.

"Luffy, don't laugh with food in your mouth, you'll choke." Ace called out, biting into his own sandwich. Nami turned slightly, watching as Luffy managed to beat the food from his chest.

"Idiot. Slow down when you eat." Luffy let out a huge sigh of relief before resuming his laughter. Nami turned back to the older man. "I had heard he was aimlessly wandering around town. He walked in Sanji's café two days ago, asking where this place was. But, you know how they are. Before he could even speak a word, Sanji kicked him out. I've called the others to tell them to send Zoro this way." Heat flared in my chest. _Why the fuck would she do that for!_ Ace screamed in his head, trying hard to keep a poker face.

"Luffy would be happy to hear that." Said Ace. He sipped his tea quietly, his eyes beginning to wander towards his brother.

Luffy was spread out on the couch once more, his shirt unbuttoned and fly unzipped with a small round belly indicating he was full. His straw hat sat on a knee that was propped up onto the seat next to him, while the other sat on the coffee table in front of him along with an empty plate.

"Anyway, thank you for the tea." Nami announced. Ace's sight snapped back to the woman, who stood with a smile. Ace nodded, standing as well, leading her towards the door. "Welcome home Ace. Your presence will really help out Luffy." Ace nodded, watching her step out the door with a final goodbye to the brothers. Ace shut the door quietly, leaning his head onto the door, and gripping the doorknob tightly.

"Afffe!" said Luffy with a muffled voice. Ace quickly turned to see his brother biting into the last chunk of his food. "Where mmmff Nam-eh go?" spit and chunks of food splattered the table. Irritation grew and boiled within him.

"That was my lunch you bastard!" He was quick to pounce, knocking Luffy back and out of the chair. He landed on top of him, gripping his shirt and shaking him violently. "That was mine! You didn't need to eat it!"

Ace stopped, watching Luffy finish swallowing the rest of his meal. "Unguarded food is mine." He barked. Ace slammed him into the ground and pulled back his arm; Luffy attempted to block him, but wasn't quite fast enough, and earned him a bruised cheek. Ace growled, staring down at his younger brother. "Bastard, get off of me." He complained, "You weigh a ton." Ace had all of his weight on Luffy's stomach, his knees squeezed his sides firmly to ensure no escape. Luffy attempted to push away, but it was no used, he also couldn't completely reach Ace's midsection with his legs. So he lay there staring up at his older brother.

Ace's heart began racing again. His brother's gaze made him feel oddly uneasy, in a pleasant way. Ace placed a hand on his brother's forehead, feeling the soft skin. Luffy only watched in confusion as Ace's hand reached further, running through his hair. "Luffy…"

"What?" he asked bluntly, his curious eyes watching.

"…" he opened his mouth to say something, losing the words. He glanced down at Luffy's cheek. It had swelled a bit, and glowed bright red against his pale skin. He attempted to speak again, but once more no words came out.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked innocently. Ace finally shut his mouth, and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He chuckled before ruffling his brother's hair.

"You need a bath. Your hair is gross." He spoke quietly.

Luffy smiled and chortled. "I don't like baths."

So blunt, but it couldn't be helped. Luffy was too much of a wild adventurer to really care about bathing and work.

"Don't make me drag you in there." Ace threatened as he stood. He helped his brother up before smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked a pissed Luffy.

"Ba~ka. You owe me a lunch! No go bathe! You reek!"

"You smell worse than a pig!" Luffy barked back.

Ace finally took action, grabbing the boy by the cheek and tossed him into the bathroom. "Don't come out until you've washed yourself." Ace ordered, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Luffy took an hour before he dared run the water for the bath. After Luffy was done, he ran streaking through the apartment. Ace felt himself looking away in embarrassment. It was never once a problem when they were younger. Hell, it wasn't a problem a year ago. But, again these weird emotions he couldn't recall ever having were beginning to stir in an odd uncomfortable way inside of him. He felt himself still blushing madly as he took his own bath. Ace ran a hand through his hair, before leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. "What the fuck am I doing..." he muttered to himself. "Luffy is a dumbass, and will always be a dumbass…" His thoughts suddenly took an expectant turn towards the green haired man and Luffy's earlier reaction. Did Luffy really miss that man that much? It truly heaved at his heart, knowing that Luffy probably never acted that way to anyone else. You could say that he was green with envy, but Ace didn't know it himself. He just knew that Luffy was <em>his<em> younger brother, and being his older brother, he wouldn't let Luffy get hurt by that beast. That feeling he got from last night stirred. "Something's not right with that man…."

There were quick footsteps that pounced around the room. Ace quietly cursed Luffy, hoping that he would trip and fall flat on his back. Idiot. He would deserve it too. Ace quickly washed himself before draining the bath, and drying himself off. He wrapped his towel around his waist. He paused a moment.

Luffy's feet suddenly had come to a halt. A suddenly creepy feeling sent a wave of unpleasant feelings spiraling up his spine like a stair case. The closer he came to the door, the more the feeling expanded inside of him until he slowly opened the door. "Luffy?" Ace called out, glancing about. He took a few steps out into the living room until his jaw dropped.

Zoro stood in his very living room. And, what made it worse was a bare assed Luffy was standing in front of him, chatting away. It felt like a huge bitch slap to the face as his cheeks burned red from irritation.

He acted quickly on his impulse, rushing over to Luffy and his _friend_. With cobra like reflexes, he gripped Luffy's left hand with his right, while at the same time he unwrapped his own towl. Before Luffy could comprehend, Ace had managed to whip the towel around his brother's waist and tuck it in before it could fall. "Luffy! You know better than to be nude in front of a guest!" he barked, smacking the young boy across the head. "Idiot! You know better than to go streaking after your bath anyway!"Ace shoved him towards the bedroom. Ace quickly turned to Zoro, bowing quickly, "Sorry for my brother's incompetence."

"You're naked too." Replied the husky voice. The statement froze Ace in his place for a moment so he could comprehend what had happened.

Luffy was naked in front of this man.

Ace, being jealous, quickly rushed to his aid, and sacrificed his own towel.

He then sent Luffy to his room to get dressed.

He was now standing alone with this man in the nude.

Embaressment flared his skin, turning it a bright pink. He didn't dare look up into Zoro's eyes. "I apologize!" he said quickly, turning on his heel and running into the bedroom.

He slammed the door shut, panting as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Luffy had his back turned, pulling on his boxers, ass sticking right out. Ace's gaze lingered on the younger male's body, watching as he snapped the waistband onto his skin. He turned around and glanced at Ace, taking a moment to stare down at his brother's body.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Ace's face was now a deep crimson; his brother's stares were becoming very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Why do you get to run around in the nude?" Luffy asked pissed.

Ace was thrown off guard."Wh-what?" he stammered, rushing towards his dresser. Luffy plopped on the bed, reaching over for a bright red, sleeveless shirt. "I was only ass naked because I was using _my_ towel to cover _your ass_."

Luffy crossed his arms, his eyebrows narrowed in a serious face, "Zoro doesn't care." Ace paused turning to his brother. "It's not the first time he's seen me naked. I don't get what's the big deal…"

It felt as though his heart had stopped completely. "What did you say?"

"Zoro has seen me naked before." He said nonchalantly, placing his hands behind his head. "We used to go swimming all the time. Why would we swim with clothes on?"

"With a swimsuit you moron!" Ace yelled, finding himself reaching for his brother's shoulders again. He shook him violently until Luffy's world spun without stopping. He felt something rub against his thigh, sending something…odd, yet pleasant through his senses. He caught his breath in surprise. He watched Luffy's expression turn into an odd mixed look of confusion and pleasure. Ace felt his body begin to tremble. He suddenly released Luffy's shoulders, his eyes quickly glancing down to Luffy's groin. Ace's knee had managed to wedge itself between Luffy's legs, rubbing his member has Ace tried to place it on the bed so he could shake the senses out of the bastard. The action caused more of a reaction from the younger male, making him almost whimper from the pleasant action, forcing him to bit his lip to keep his voice low.

They both slowly turned to the other.

There came two sudden loud knocks on the door, "Hey, you guys alright in there? No one's dead yet, right?" Zoro's voice first smacked some reality back into Ace before Luffy registered. Ace quickly removed his knee, turning quickly and soundlessly away from his brother, reaching for some underwear first to at least make himself semi decent, just in case Zoro had plans to barge in. He slipped on his shorts and a loose, unbuttoned shirt before turning towards the door. He paused before he touched the doorknob.

"Luffy, make sure you're fully dressed before you come out." Ace had to pull it together. He still had to deal with the man on the other side of the door. He needed to put on a poker face so he didn't reveal what had just happened on the bed.

He was worried though, that Luffy would open his mouth, and saying things that were unnecessary, and above all awkward.

Luffy was beginning to feel a little confused himself. The sudden action, that had happened in the past so many times before, suddenly made him feel all hot inside. He watched as his older brother turned the knob and walked out the door, offering Zoro some tea before he shut the door behind him. His heart was racing, and the feeling that still remained from Ace's touch made his skin crawl. In the first time in his life, his brother had made him absolutely speechless.

He took in a deep breath before smiling. None of this mattered at the moment. The only thing that did, was his two favorite persons in the world were just outside the bedroom door. He would have just ran out there again to continue his conversation with Zoro, but Ace told him not to leave without proper clothing. He mumbled to himself as he struggled to pull on his shorts, and then his shirt. He grabbed his straw hat and sat it on his head before throwing open the bedroom door.

All that mattered now is that the people he cared about were within his grasp again. He was happy the way things were. Nothing would ever change it. He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>I could have made it a tad bit longer, but I don't want to XD Oh Luffy, I wonder what's eating him away? O\\W\\O I know! but, I ain't gonna say nothin'! lol I do loveith my grammarith sometimes.<strong>

**And yes, I had to add the "Ba~ka" in there. Every time I imagine Ace yelling, I hear his kid voice from the japanese anime shouting it! O\\3\\Oit's just so damn cute! I had to**

**Well, until next time guys!**


End file.
